Nighthunters: A Strange Twist of Fate
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Nighthunters sequel. Set in PoM/Nighthunters Universe. It had been more than 2000 years since the age of the monarch—during the time of the Teiko Kingdom when the sacrifices of five people saved an entire nation. And by some strange twist of fate, all the Royal Guard could remember their past lives and who they have been. All but two of them. Reincarnation AU. Midorima/Fem!Kuroko
1. Let's Meet Again

_Summary:_

_Nighthunters sequel. Set in PoM/Nighthunters Universe. It had been more than 2000 years since the age of the monarch—during the time of the Teiko Kingdom when the sacrifices of five people saved an entire nation. And by some strange twist of fate, all the Royal Guard could remember their past lives and who they have been. All but two of them. Reincarnation AU. Midorima/Fem!Kuroko_

Here you go—the sequel to _Nighthunters_ and a continuation of _Nighthunters: Last Words._ It isn't really necessary for you to read my two other works in the _Nighthunters_ series to get an understanding of how it works, but if you want a better understanding of the universe and what they've been through in their past lives, then yes, I would recommend that you read it first—especially if you're new to the series.

Originally, when I've started planning out the multi-chapter story for _Nighthunters: Last Words,_ I wasn't planning to have all of them remember their past lives during the age of the monarch _(the age of Teiko Kingdom)._ In fact, I was originally planning to have them restart their lives all over. However, it might fit the reincarnation theme better if some of them remember. And I thought it would be wholly ironic that _everyone_ but Tamaki and Midorima remember—two of the people who have brought about so much changes and good to the Teiko Kingdom.

Anyway, the 'modern universe' will take place in the _Princess of Miracles_ universe, only with very slight changes. Aomine will still be a bit of an asshole in this story. My apologies to all Aomine fans.

**Pairings:** Midorima/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Let's Meet Again<strong>

"_We'll see each other again." - Unknown_

**XXXXXX**

"…_I see…" Akashi Seijuro, the Prince—or rather, __**King**__ of Teiko Kingdom looked concerned and bothered, curling his fingers together on the table before him. _

_No one had known what this is about when Kuroko Tamaki, Commander of Teiko's militia had suddenly asked for a closed door session with the King and a few other trusted individuals—Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Haizaki Shogo, Takao Kazunari and Imayoshi Shoichi. Save for Mayuzumi Chihiro who had been the King's personal bodyguard (and only on the insistence of Tamaki as no one had trusted him due to the fact that he had once served the Red King during the civil war), the remaining four have been either Lieutenants, Captains or even Lance Corporals—leaders of their own teams or divisions within the Teiko militia._

_As it isn't like Tamaki to call for a closed door session, the King had abided by her request, and had used the conference room usually used for militia meetings or even for a meeting with the members of the Parliament. Following that, Kuroko Tamaki had then shown them the last letter that Midorima Shintaro had left for her—hidden at the back of the photo of the both of them during their Academy graduation._

_The faces of all five have paled when the implications of the actions of the four were thus made clear—the former Commanders of the Royal Guard—members of the Generation of Miracles. _

_Though now that they come to think of it, it all makes sense now. After all, the former Commanders of the Royal Guard have once been declared as heroes to the people of the Teiko Kingdom. Everyone loved them, and the soldiers all aspired to be like them one day. It all makes sense now why they do what they did._

_To clean out the corruption that had already taken foot in Teiko Kingdom for decades, they need to play the bad guy._

_Tamaki knows that better than anyone else. _

_Her Intelligence Division had often been tasked with jobs like that. There were several 'traitors' throughout the history of Teiko Kingdom that had been hunted down and executed as traitors that were in reality, the true heroes of the nation. The heroes that could never be publically acknowledged._

_Like what Tamaki had told Himuro Tatsuya a long time ago, they won't be the first to undertake assignments like that, and they won't be the last either. It is a dirty and thankless job, but someone has to do it. All in the name for the protection and the peace of the nation._

"…_It all makes sense now." Takao said, ashen faced, clenching his hands into fists before him on the table. _

"_To start with, it doesn't make sense in the first place!" Shigehiro almost growled upon realising just how much his…friends have sacrificed just to make sure that their kingdom could live in peace. "I've wondered more than once just why they have turned against us. If Tamaki and Midorima could tell that the Red King isn't the real Prince at all after just a few weeks, then surely they could as well? We grew up together with the Prince. No one knows him better than us. No imposter can get past us. So it explains that." Shigehiro glared at his clenched fist. "They planned everything. Right down to the last detail. They were all prepared to die."_

"_Damn it!" Haizaki thumped the surface of the table with his fists, making everyone jump. "Why did they never talk to us about it? We would have helped them!"_

_Imayoshi closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking at Tamaki and the King. If he who had never been really close to any of the commanders save for Tamaki who had actually personally recruited and groomed him, Wakamatsu and Susa into the soldiers that they are today felt this way after listening to this, then how much worse would it be for Tamaki and the King? _

_Those six are childhood friends. They grew up together._

"…_What are we going to do about this?" Mayuzumi asked the question that is currently on everyone's minds._

_What are they going to do about this? Should they go public with this piece of information—declaring to the general public that the Generation of Miracles have never betrayed them at all? That they are true heroes in every sense of the word? Much like how the Red King had been for them?_

_Kuroko Tamaki shut her eyes and didn't say anything. She kept every feeling and emotion deep within her. Wishing for just a moment that the civil war had never happened—that her friends had came to her about this. Then just maybe—_

_Logically, much like when the Red King—Seiki had died, even though Tamaki, Shigehiro, Shogo and Seijuro knew the truth about his actions, they can't say anything. The backlash and outcry of the general public would destroy the kingdom should this get out._

_Much like with Seiki, this time, they can't say anything either. They can't declare her friends—the Generation of Miracles as the true heroes of the nation. If they do, it might just be the thing that will destroy Teiko. They have to honour them as the heroes of the shadows of the nation—with the truth kept to a minimal few, with no records anywhere—_

_Because the world was just this fucking unfair._

**XXXXXX**

_~Shutoku High School; April 2008~_

Takao Kazunari hmmed to himself as he made his way towards his new classroom after having checked the freshmen class listings outside the teachers' lounge. The teen tugged at his collar, loosening the tie even as he made his way towards his classroom, passing by all the excited students of Shutoku High with their untucked shirts and even shorter than as permitted by the school rules skirts.

His sister had even commented at one time that Kazunari is almost like an old man with his manner of thinking at times.

…Clearly, reincarnation doesn't work the way that Takao wished it did.

There are times when he'd wished that he had never remembered his past life at all—especially during the nights when he'd woken up from some nightmare as a result of his memories from his past life. And there are also times when he wouldn't have given up his memories during his time as a soldier during the age of the monarch for anything in the world.

Like so many of the others, Takao had remembered everything that had happened. It had confused his parents in the beginning when he was a toddler and learning to speak in complete sentences. After that however, Takao knew better than to speak of his past life if he doesn't want his parents to check him into a mental hospital.

He'd met the others throughout the years as well—and ironically, all those that have remembered were just the people that were part of the rebel group Phantom during the time of the civil war. And by some strange twist of fate, all of them were basketball players.

Kind of.

He'd met Otsubo-san and the others first of all—during his first middle school basketball game. It is almost funny to see Otsubo-san with that dumbfounded look on his face as he stared at Takao as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and Miyaji-san looks as if he'd just bitten into a lemon.

And honestly, Takao had to admit that being a teenager all over again is almost strange, especially considering that all of them had the mentalities of war veterans still. But thanks to the relaxing and peaceful lifestyles that all of them now had in this new world and age where they don't have to worry about wars and battles, Takao never saw any of his old friends and comrades act like their old selves.

Takao himself had treasured his own relationship with his parents and his younger sister in this lifetime. During the time of the monarch, his parents were killed when he was barely fourteen, with him and his sister taken away by different slave traders after that. He was lucky at that time—Midorima and Tamaki have saved him and gave him a place within the Royal Guard. Takao had spent years after that searching for his missing sister only for Susa to tell him years later that his sister was sold to a brothel as a prostitute before getting murdered by some drug lord for trying to save a little girl who was sold to the same brothel by her gambler father.

He'd met the others in this new lifetime slowly over the years. Imayoshi and the others remembered too. And according to Otsubo-san, Imayoshi is as unpredictable as ever. Loyal though he may be to Tamaki, and a damn good soldier as well, but none of them have ever felt comfortable being in his presence. Probably a side effect from being an Intelligence soldier. That division had more secrets than a cheese has holes!

In fact, nearly all the people who have once been part of the rebel group Phantom had remembered. Even Kasamatsu does, though officially, he is never part of the rebel group, but much like Himuro, had became a spy for Tamaki during the civil war era. It makes Takao wonder if Tatsuya and the Seirin guys would remember—as thus far, they are the only ones whom Takao hadn't met. According to Otsubo however who _had_ ran into them the previous year—and on a basketball court of all things, they _do_ remember.

The shocker of starting a new life is when you met the people whom you'd once idolised on a basketball court as opponents, and they totally slaughtered you without mercy. Honestly however, Takao has no idea whether the Generation of Miracles _(they are called that in this lifetime too, ironically!)_ even remembered. But judging by the apologetic look that the Prince—no,_ Akashi_ gave him when they left the court, they _do._

Otsubo-san had come to Takao's middle school with Miyaji to scout him for their high school the moment that it came time for them to submit their high school applications. It didn't actually take much for Takao to agree.

And now, the black haired teen is making his way towards his new classroom. Finding the classroom at last, he slid the door opened, and his eyes then went wide when he saw the only two occupants in the room—with the rest of his new classmates no doubt all still lost somewhere.

"Y-You're…!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him in confusion—a pair of emerald green eyes and a pair of equally confused blue eyes.

Sometimes, reincarnation can really be tiring.

* * *

><p>Takao Kazunari placed his bag onto the table in front of the green head <em>(seeing as how it's the only other seat that had a bag on the chair),<em> grinning cheekily at the teal haired girl that is nearly a head shorter than he is sitting by the window seat, with the green head sitting atop her desk.

"Is this seat taken?"

The green head looked at Takao as if he had grown two new heads, looking utterly ridiculous with that green frog toy in his bandaged right hand—and Takao is certain that his hand isn't injured in the least.

"Do you see anyone else around apart from the both of us?"

Now, Takao is more certain than ever that this green head is indeed Midorima Shintaro—just a much younger version of him with quite a mouth on him as well. Is this what a teenage Midorima looks like the last time?

"I take that as a no then." Takao grinned before planting his butt onto his taken desk so that he could talk to the two.

In the window seat, Kuroko Tamaki managed a small amused smile as she witnessed this scene before the smile faded away once more. Takao frowned to himself as saw the expression on her face and even in her eyes.

It is eerily similar to the expression that Tamaki had on her face throughout the civil war the last time when they still believed that the Generation of Miracles were traitors and murderers to their nation and everything that they held dear.

What had happened to put that look back on her face when there is no war and no deaths to worry about this time?

Even Takao had heard a little of what had happened at Teiko, and that _something_ had happened after that championship match. Something that had pissed off the captain and vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles so much that the infamous team split up during high school—something that had pissed them off so much that the top two basketball players of the middle school basketball circuit have almost came to blows with the rest of their team _(excluding Midorima who is about the only other decent player in Teiko)._

"_So." _Takao cleared his throat uncomfortably when Tamaki started looking at him with _that_ look—that look that she always had whenever she's trying to figure something out. "I heard it from Otsubo-san already, but he told me that he's scouted you both for the basketball team too?" He asked, trying to make small talk. "And then again, you're both from Teiko, so I'm not surprised."

The two in front of him barely managed to refrain from cringing, and Tamaki managed to smile.

"I guess," she mused. "By the way, what's your name?"

Takao froze, and his eyes widened a slight fraction. For a moment, he scanned both of their faces, trying to determine if they truly have no idea who he is, or if they're just joking. And if it is, it is a very bad joke.

"You're joking, right?"

Tamaki only looked momentarily confused, furrowing her brows together slightly before looking at Midorima in confusion. By this time, more of their new classmates have started pouring into the classroom, and there were loud exchanges of greetings and introductions—but not so loud that Takao couldn't hear what Tamaki and Midorima were saying, and vice versa.

"No." Tamaki shook her head, exchanging confused looks with Midorima before she turned back towards Takao. "Do we know you?"

Takao was speechless for several moments before he found his tongue.

"…Takao Kazunari."

"Nice to meet you." Midorima said solemnly, inclining his head to Takao politely. "It looks like we would be in the same class for the rest of the year, so let's get along with each other."

"Y-Yeah."

Honestly, what is Takao supposed to say to _that?_

A teacher whom Takao assumed to be their homeroom teacher entered just then, and the teen immediately scrambled off his desk, and sat at his chair instead, waiting as the babbles around him died down, and the teacher started taking roll call.

Quietly, so as to not attract the teacher's attention, Takao slipped his cellphone out from his pocket to send a group message to Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura—the three whom numbers he had gotten when Otsubo had first scouted him for Shutoku.

_To: Otsubo Taisuke | Miyaji Kiyoshi | Kimura Shinsuke  
><em>_From: Takao Kazunari  
><em>_Subject: Problem_

_Behind the school at lunchtime ASAP. We got a big problem._

Honestly, this isn't what Takao had in mind when he had said that reincarnation doesn't always work the way that he wants to.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'they don't remember'? We all do!"<p>

Takao barely rolled his eyes at Miyaji's indignant squawk when the three seniors have met him at the back of the school during lunchtime.

"Yeah well. _They_ don't."

When Takao had sent that frantic message in the middle of class to the three seniors, they have all thought for sure that the world was ending. But well, the news that Takao had brought to them might just be similar to an apocalypse.

Kimura glanced at Otsubo who was the only one out of the four of them who wasn't freaking out, and he sighed. "Otsubo, do you know about this?" he asked the basketball captain.

Three pairs of eyes immediately snapped towards Otsubo, and he sighed, trying not to show that he is uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes practically glaring daggers at him. "…Yes," he said at last. "I went to Teiko with Coach to scout the both of them for Shutoku after all." He added. "I've told Imayoshi about it a while back so it wouldn't be as great a shock for them when they end up running into Tamaki again."

The four teens fell silent once more.

"Actually, I talked to the Prince after my middle school match with Teiko last year." Takao said at last. "According to him, he is the only one out of the six of them who remembered. Not even Tamaki does." He added, remembering how Tamaki had asked him for his name earlier in the classroom.

"What?" Miyaji was dumbfounded.

Otsubo however was nodding solemnly to himself, arms folded across his chest. "I actually met Aida last year after our team's match against Seirin," he said slowly. "We talked a bit. She had a theory why some of us remembered, and some of us don't."

"And that is?"

"…There is a pattern with those who _don't_ remember the past." Otsubo said hesitantly, simplifying what Aida Riko had told him. "Those few who don't remember—they are the ones who have given the most to the kingdom the last time—even willingly giving their lives and their honour as long as the kingdom can be protected and kept safe. At the same time however, it also caused them more pain and grief than any other." He added almost sadly.

There was silence once more.

"…You know, in certain ways, I think that it might be better if Midorima and Tamaki never remember the past." Miyaji said at last. "I don't fully know all the details, but I do know that those two have given so much up during the civil war, and even after that. The past…is too cruel and painful for them—especially during that time period—the age of swords and guns, during a time when it is kill or be killed."

No one can say anything to that, as it is after all true.

"On the other hand however, _because_ they don't remember, they might not be _our_ Midorima and Tamaki." Kimura said gravely.

"Regardless, it is still them." Takao shook his head from side to side. "I made Shin-chan a promise the last time when he'd died—I promised to keep Tamaki safe." His eyes darkened over when he recalled when Midorima had died. "I promised to protect her. I intend to keep that promise even in this lifetime."

"…As do we," said Otsubo heavily. "And I'm sure Imayoshi, Susa and Wakamatsu wish the same thing too. The only thing that they want…is to see their Commander smile once more. And I know that Ogiwara and Haizaki wants the same thing too."

Takao's ears pricked up at the mere mention of Tamaki's childhood best friends. "They're here too?"

"Yes. I scouted them myself." Otsubo nodded. "They agreed after I told them that Tamaki had accepted our offer."

Miyaji then glanced at Takao, a small frown on his lips. "…Takao, do you still like Tamaki?" he asked bluntly.

Takao was taken aback by that question. "O-Of course I like her! I mean—"

Miyaji sighed loudly. "Let me rephrase that question," he said irritably, "do you still _love_ her?"

Takao was silent for a long time before he managed a small sad smile. "…We can never be," he said sadly. "I knew that right from the start. There is only room for one person in her heart, and that person is not me."

"It is also possible that Tamaki _not_ remembering the past could be due to how she'd died." Kimura mused, bringing them back to the topic at hand. "So…" He looked from face to face. "Does anyone know how Tamaki had died?" He enquired with a frown.

Kimura had actually gotten married about two years after the civil war had ended, having met a civilian girl who is also a seamstress in a small town out in the countryside during one of his missions there. He had then requested to leave the Royal Guard after that, telling Tamaki that he had met the love of his life, and had decided to marry her. As he doesn't want to worry his new wife about his safety and well being every single time that he is sent out on a mission, he had decided to retire from being a soldier, becoming a hunter instead.

Miyaji had actually died when his squad is on border patrol duty about a year or so after the civil war. This is when the Kamata West Kingdom had been posing a danger to their lands, and border patrols were increased as a result. Unfortunately for Miyaji however, his squad had the unfortunate luck to run into an entire squad of Kamata West soldiers.

Having been the leader of the squad, Miyaji had ordered his men to make haste for the Royal City of Teiko Kingdom as quickly as they could to give Tamaki the information that Kamata West had infiltrated their borders whilst he took care of the soldiers to protect his men. Miyaji had succeeded in repelling every single enemy soldier, but he had paid for it with his life. A second war against the Kamata West Kingdom had actually broken out after that, and Otsubo had died in said war.

Out of Midorima's original squad, Takao was actually the only one to survive before succumbing to severe pneumonia when he was thirty-three—at that time, pneumonia was a relatively new illness, and most doctors doesn't know how to treat it. And coupled with dengue fever—which again, is also a relatively new illness during the time of the monarch, no one could figure out how to save Takao.

Even still, Takao had actually outlived Tamaki by a few years, as the teal haired female Commander had actually died when she was twenty-five. The entire kingdom had grieved for her when they'd heard. Shigehiro had actually succeeded her as the next Commander, and he had done a pretty good job. Even still, the orange head had actually confided in him and Haizaki once that he could never live up to the work that Tamaki had done as Commander.

Takao was silent for a long time. "…She was protecting the Prince," he answered at last heavily, remembering Shigehiro and Haizaki's screams when it had happened, and the Prince's desperate pleas for his cousin not to leave him as well. "A straggler—one of those believers of the Old Ways whom we thought we had either exiled or executed came seeking revenge because of how we've changed the kingdom. More specifically, he was after the Prince. Mayuzumi was away at that time—he was investigating something for Tamaki in the underground. Tamaki took the blow meant for the Prince. She died at the age of twenty-five—just a mere month before she would have turned twenty-six. Shigehiro took over as Commander after that."

**XXXXXX**

_The splatter of blood could be heard in the cold echoes of the throne room of Teiko Kingdom, along with the crimson red of the life liquid as it splattered onto the red carpets of the throne room—thus staining it red even further as all those present in the throne room – Ogiwara, Haizaki, Mayuzumi and even the King himself watched in almost fascinated horror as Kuroko Tamaki, Commander of Teiko Kingdom's militia threw herself before her cousin—acting as a shield between the King and the assassin even as the sword went through her body like a hot knife through butter._

_Kuroko Tamaki coughed out crimson blood, with the red of blood staining the front of her coat, making the material look darker than it already is._

"_Tamaki!"_

_The Commander of Teiko's militia didn't miss a beat as she drew out her blade and struck it straight into the throat of the assassin who couldn't avoid it in time due to his shock at having Tamaki intercept his sword with her own body. Swinging her right foot around, she nailed him straight in the face and sent him flying across the room._

"…_H-How could you…possess so much strength?"_

_Tamaki coughed out more blood, barely able to stand on her own feet even as she tug out the sword from within her body, letting it clatter to the ground with a dull thud._

"…_My clan…was trained to be the shields and the weapons for the royal family. We were taught to protect them, no matter what—at the expense of our lives if necessary. You're only strong when you have something to protect. But then again, you can't imagine what that's like, can you?"_

_Tamaki stumbled backwards, no longer able to stay on her feet. But before she could even hit the ground, Shigehiro caught her._

"_Tamaki!"_

_Haizaki was by her side almost immediately, pressing his hands down onto the sword wound, but was horrified to see that blood was continuously flowing from it like a fountain._

"_Doctor…! We need a doctor!" Haizaki almost screamed, even as the palace guards came rushing in due to all the commotion, almost stumbling over the dead body of the assassin at the doorway. "Get Sakurai!"_

"_Tsuyu! Why did you shield me? Why did you protect me?" Seijuro almost had tears brimming around his eyes. "I… I'm his target! Not you!"_

_Tamaki smiled weakly up at her cousin, coughing out more of the crimson liquid that spilled from the sides of her lips. "…It's…my duty…to be the shield…and sword of the royal family…" she rasped. "I…told you that before… Just like Shin…and all the others…before me… I will protect you…at the expense of my life…if necessary…"_

"_It's not stopping!" Shigehiro cried out in frustration, trying to use his coat to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. "It's not stopping!"_

"_Where's Sakurai?" Haizaki roared. "Please…!" The tough as nails soldier was almost surprised to find that his vision is blurry, with tears brimming around his eyes even as he had to watch his long time friend die in front of him, and he couldn't do anything at all. "Please… Tamaki… Save Tamaki…!"_

"_That's okay…" Tamaki rasped, smiling up at them weakly. "Enough… I…can go the way that I want to. That alone…makes me happy." She coughed harshly. "I wonder… If this is what Shin and all the others…feel like just before…they die… Is this…what Death feels like?"_

"_Tsuyu…! No…!" Seijuro was almost in tears by this point of time—a first in his life ever since he'd cried in the chambers of his own room when his brother had died. "Don't leave me alone! Don't die!"_

_Tamaki coughed harshly before smiling up at her cousin weakly. "…Sei…" she rasped. "…The meadow… The place where…we used to go…when we were kids… I want to see it for the last time…"_

_Seijuro blinked his tears away before turning towards the double doors of the throne room only to see an extremely pale Takao standing there, along with Imayoshi, Susa, Wakamatsu and Sakurai. "Takao! Imayoshi! Get a carriage!"_

_It seemed to take almost an eternity before a carriage could be prepared to take them to the meadow that Tamaki had loved—the place where Seijuro and Tamaki have often sneaked away to when they were younger—a place where they could just forget that they're a soldier and a prince for just a few hours. A place where Midorima, Kise, Aomine and even Murasakibara have often spent time together with Tamaki and Seijuro when they were apprentices. _

_The place where the stone monument honouring them is enshrined._

_Shigehiro had carried Tamaki to the carriage himself, with Sakurai close to him, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could, and to try to keep Tamaki alive long enough. The brunette Royal Healer had dealt with enough injuries during the civil war to know that it's fatal, and that he could no longer do anything. The Prince and Haizaki have rode in the carriage alongside Shigehiro, Sakurai and even Tamaki. Imayoshi and Takao have rode the horses pulling the carriage, making them run as fast as they could whilst Susa and Wakamatsu have followed on their own horses._

_It was evening, with the sun almost setting when they've arrived at the meadow, and Shigehiro laid Tamaki down on the sweet smelling grass, with Takao, Imayoshi, Susa and Wakamatsu standing not too far away from them._

"…_Tamaki…" Shigehiro murmured, brushing the teal hair out of Tamaki's eyes. "…We're here…"_

_Tamaki barely managed to open her eyes with much difficulty, barely noticing the fact that Sakurai is trying to stop the bleeding, and that Haizaki and Seijuro were both by her sides as well._

"_This smell…" she murmured before a small smile appeared on her face. "I've…always loved this place…" Tamaki struggled to breathe. "…Sei, continue our Eternal Peace. Build a peaceful kingdom…without anymore bloodshed."_

"_I promise." Seijuro promised immediately, trying to hold back his tears. _

_Tamaki smiled weakly at her cousin before turning towards her two childhood friends. "…Help the King," she rasped. "Promise me. Protect the kingdom. Shige-kun, continue on for me. You'll…be the next Commander."_

"…_No…!" Shigehiro choked, barely managing to hold in his tears. "…Tamaki…! Don't die…!"_

_Tamaki coughed harshly and smiled weakly. "…Hey, show me your mark," she rasped, holding out a shaking hand towards her childhood best friends. "The crest of the Royal Guard."_

_Shigehiro and Haizaki wiped away their tears with the back of their hands before they pulled down the sleeves of their Royal Guard coats as one—showing the small black crest of a fleur-de-lis tattooed on the underside of their left wrists. It is something that every single Royal Guard member has on them. The crest is to remind them continuously to uphold their pride and honour as a soldier, and to always serve and protect the kingdom and the people with integrity._

_Tamaki smiled to herself sadly even as tears started brimming around her eyes as she raised her left hand and touched the Royal Guard crest on Shigehiro's wrist, revealing her own Royal Guard crest, with blood covering her wrist._

"…_Tamaki…!"_

_By the side, Takao covered his quivering lips with his hand, trying to look away, but yet couldn't bring himself to._

_Tamaki smiled as she touched the crest on Shigehiro's wrist, with Haizaki holding her left hand._

_("Tamaki, look! We got into the Royal Guard too! We'll be working together from now on!")_

_Tamaki smiled weakly, with tears brimming around her eyes. Is this how Shin had felt when he'd died? How Kise-kun and all the others have felt when they have prepared themselves to die on that fateful day—knowing that Tamaki and all their friends have believed them to be traitors and tyrants to their own kingdom?_

"_The sunset is beautiful…" Tamaki rasped, eyes looking at the far distance behind her best friends—seeing a flock of birds being illuminated by the beautiful setting sun as they flew home. "…I'm glad…that I can get…to see a sight like this…for the last time…"_

_Seijuro's lips trembled with emotion. "It really is," he forced a smile on his face, holding his cousin's hand, almost cringing at how cold it feels now in his hold. "It is beautiful, Tsuyu."_

_Tamaki coughed harshly, spilling more blood from the edges of her lips before she rested her head back onto the ground, filling her nostrils with the sweet smelling grass of the meadow as her eyes alternated between closing and opening. "…I…could really go…for one of those…apples…" she whispered, coughing harshly. "I wanted to…have more…time…"_

_("This is an apple plucked from the largest apple tree planted in the apple orchard of Meiko Village. It is our pride and joy. That is the only place in the whole world where you can find white apples.")_

_Tamaki's left hand slipped out of Haizaki's grasp as her eyes slid shut, and her breathing stilled._

"_Protect…the future…"_

_Takao stumbled, covering his mouth with his right hand, tears brimming around his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Shin-chan," he whispered to himself. _"I'm sorry_. I…couldn't fulfil my promise…!"_

_("…Protect Tamaki.")_

"_Don't look away, Takao." Susa said in a rough voice. Startled, Takao looked at the three other soldiers with him only to see that their eyes are unnaturally bright, and their right hands are in the traditional salute—with it crossed over their chests, with their fist against the heart. "The only time when a soldier can cry…is when it's all over."_

**XXXXXX**

"_We'll see each other again."_

"_Yeah. 2000 years from now."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter is more from Takao's perspective rather than Tamaki and Midorima only to give you a brief insight of what this story is going to be like, and a little insight in the Past Arc. But yeah, the final part of this chapter is full of angst, and I'm not going to lie—the Past Arcs __**are**__ going to be full of that, as the original time period that they have hailed from isn't exactly bright and cheerful. _

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. To You, 2000 Years From Now

**Pairings:** Midorima/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: To You, 2000 Years From Now<strong>

"_This is my story. And I'm going to make it a good one." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_The entire kingdom had grieved for the loss of their hero when Kuroko Tamaki had passed away. There was a huge outcry when Kuroko Tamaki's death was announced. Only those villages in the remote countryside wouldn't hear of it until the soldier carrying the royal decree arrived at their village. _

_For certain reasons however, Shigehiro and Haizaki have told the King not to send anyone to Meiko Village. The small village that had also been their childhood home had been set through several setbacks throughout the years. The Kuroko family had always been the guardians and protectors of the village. When Tamaki's father, Lord Kuroko had passed away, the entire village had grieved—but they had gotten by as Tamaki had still been alive. If the village ever learned that Tamaki is dead, they might not be able to take it._

_The streets of the Royal City seemed to have a lack of life even after a week had passed. The skies were also filled with nothing but gray clouds since the death of the Commander as well. It is like when Kuroko Tamaki had died, she had taken the sun with her._

_In the Hyuuga Dojo—the official training dojo for the Defense Corps that are made up mostly of civilians, Hyuuga Junpei sat in the middle of the dojo, dressed in his training clothes, cleaning his sword absently—his cleaning materials set beside him along with a bowl of clear water and a cleaning cloth._

"_Junpei? Are you still at it?" Aida Riko stepped into the dojo, a solemn look on her face. And judging by her clothes, she had just gotten off work at the palace._

"_Oh. Riko." Hyuuga nodded to his fiancée, only to flinch as he cut his finger on the sharp edge of his blade by mistake. Blood immediately oozed out of the cut._

"_Wait here. I'll get a first aid kit." Riko said quickly before rushing out of the dojo. _

_She was back within moments with a wooden first aid box—someone always gets injured every single day in the Hyuuga Dojo—thus, she has to know at least the basics of first aid. The brunette then sat beside Hyuuga as she tended to the cut on his finger, along with the several bruises and abrasions on his knuckles and under palms. It is obvious to Riko that Junpei had overdone himself in training once more._

"…_How are things at the palace?" Hyuuga asked at last in a hoarse voice, staring at the ground beneath him even as Riko applied medication to his wounds._

_Riko paused in her task for a moment before sighing. "Not good," she said. "Morale has dropped significantly. The soldiers are all upset—especially the members of the Royal Guard. The King too. He tries to put on a brave face for us—but those of us who worked with him every single day can tell. Ogiwara-kun is trying as the Commander—but he can barely hold them all together even with Haizaki-kun's help. The other members of the Royal Guard are trying to help the best they could, but…"_

_She finished wrapping the bandages around Junpei's palms and knuckles before taping it off, placing the medication and bandages back into the first aid box and closing it with a light clap._

"_Damn it!" Riko jumped slightly even as Hyuuga rammed his fist into the wooden floor of his dojo, tears leaking from his eyes—not caring in the least even as he reopened his wounds. "Why…? Why did this happen? Why did Tamaki have to die?"_

**XXXXXX**

_~April 2008; Rakuzan High School~_

Mayuzumi Chihiro raised his eyes to the skies above him, watching as a bird flew in circles several times above him, notes of a song dropping from its throat before it followed its brethren as a flock of them flew past him. All of them flying towards their home probably.

_Home._

Mayuzumi smiled a small smile to himself before it fell away once more, leaving a blank mask behind. He wonders for a moment how Hayama, Nebuya and even Mibuchi were handling facing their former Prince—or rather, _King,_ as the captain of their basketball team.

Clearly, reincarnation didn't work the way that Mayuzumi wished it did at times.

Of course, all of them—or at least, the ones whom Mayuzumi have met thus far have all remembered their past lives during the age of the monarch regardless of their ages. At times, Mayuzumi is grateful for it, as they could understand what he's going through. But at times, it is almost strange to see people like Hayama and even Nebuya acting like adults and war veterans when they still wore the face of a teenager.

Mayuzumi had first started remembering his past around the time when he was in grade school. As his parents are nearly never around—always working overseas, he had to care for himself. Though when he was in grade school, there is a caretaker caring for him until he had entered middle school when his parents have assumed that he's now old enough and responsible enough to care for himself with the money that they sent him every month for food and other necessities.

It was also around the time when he was starting his first year in middle school when all his past memories have pieced together with each other, and he could remember with clarity—instead of just some strange memories with blurred faces.

He'd seen some of the others around at the middle school basketball championships. But as he had never made it in as a regular in his old middle school team, he had never gotten the chance to talk to them. He is glad for that as well. The last time, apart from Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki, Takao, Imayoshi and a few others, the others have never trusted him because of the part that he'd played during the civil war.

This time around, the only one that he still stayed in contact with had just been Imayoshi. Who even knows how in the world that guy even managed to get his cellphone number? He had messaged him less than two weeks ago, telling him that Otsubo had found Takao, Midorima _and_ Tamaki. But apparently, the latter two couldn't remember anything about their past.

Mayuzumi was both sad and relieved at that bit of info.

Relieved because at least he wouldn't have to face Tamaki and his guilt in raising his hand against his own cousin. A very distant relation maybe, but still a cousin. And he knew that he had owed Tamaki his life the last time. If she hadn't spoken up for him and made him the King's personal bodyguard, he would have been executed like so many of the Red King's followers.

And sad because she wouldn't be the person whom he'd known and so many have idolised and respected.

Mayuzumi sighed, closing his book with a light snap, letting the wind blow through his hair even as he stared up at the blue skies with the white clouds, leaning his head against the wire fence behind him.

"…Tamaki-sama…" Mayuzumi almost whispered to himself, unconsciously reaching down and rubbing at a certain spot on the underside of his left wrist.

The door leading to the rooftop opened with a loud creak just then, but Mayuzumi ignored it, continuing staring up at the skies.

"…Are you Mayuzumi Chihiro?" asked a familiar voice.

Mayuzumi's eyes snapped towards the source of the voice just then only to see a certain redhead dressed in Rakuzan High's uniform standing there. His eyes widened a slight fraction before narrowing again. "…Seiki-sama…? No…" He realised, seeing that this redhead in front of him had two red eyes. "…Prince…?"

"Well, I'm not the Prince anymore though." Akashi Seijuro smiled wryly, having already had the same reaction from so many others. "So I take it that you remembered as well?"

Before Mayuzumi could say anything, the door to the rooftop creaked opened once more, and another voice entered the conversation. "…Seijuro, have you found him?" Mayuzumi's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as he saw an identical redhead entering the scene. The only differences are the length of their hair and that this newcomer had one red eye and one golden eye.

"…Seiki-sama…?"

Akashi Seiki smiled wryly at Mayuzumi. "…Hey, Chihiro," he greeted. "It's been a long time."

"I was surprised at first when Mibuchi told me that you remembered as well." Seijuro replied. "I'm the current basketball captain of Rakuzan as you no doubt know—seeing as how you're in the basketball club as well. Seiki is the Student Council president though. He was in Teiko with me and Tama—but he never joined the basketball club."

"…Well, I don't really know how to face the others." Seiki admitted. "Regardless if they remembered or not. It is true that all of us knew what we were doing—and they knew what they're getting themselves into. Even still, I as good as killed them. Even if it is for the good of the kingdom…"

"Seiki…"

"Fine. Shutting up now." Seiki raised both his hands in a surrender motion—indicating that this had been a conversation that they had multiple times before. He then glanced at Mayuzumi. "…Does Tamaki know? The last time? What Ryota, Daiki and Atsushi did?

Mayuzumi nodded solemnly. "…She did. Only a few others were in the know as well. If it is ever publicised, the scandal will destroy Teiko." He admitted. "All of us knew that. That's why we kept quiet about it. Even if… Even if it is difficult for us to listen to the soldiers and the citizens talking about it. Even though we have to watch as all four of you went down in history as tyrants and traitors."

Seiki showed no reaction though Seijuro looked upset. "…We knew what we're doing," he said. "I have never regretted it. The only thing I regretted is hurting Tamaki the way I did. She is the only one that gave a damn about me—the last time and the present."

"Seiki—"

"I don't want to talk about it here, Seijuro."

"…She cried." Mayuzumi murmured, and the two bickering twins turned towards the silver haired senior. "I used to hear her all the time—Tamaki-sama—when she thought that no one was listening. I had the room next to hers in the palace. And late at night, when she thought that everyone was sleeping and no one was listening, she cried. For all the lives lost. For the sacrifices of her friends. The loss of her lover. The realisation of how…cold and cruel that the world really is. Of just what it meant to protect. I hear her cry every night." He admitted.

Seijuro looked upset, and Seiki looked guilty before he smoothed his expression out once more. "…I should go," he said at last. "Don't stay here too long, Seijuro." He then turned to leave the rooftop.

"Tamaki-sama saved me." Mayuzumi called out to Seiki before he could leave the rooftop. The former king stopped in his tracks. "She gave me a purpose after you died for the sake of the kingdom. She told me once that no matter what I've done—that I'm still family. She placed her trust in me when no one else would." He closed his eyes briefly. "Even if she doesn't remember… I want to protect her this time. That's why… I'm sorry, Seiki-sama."

Seiki said nothing for a long time before he turned and looked over his shoulder at Mayuzumi, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "…Do you remember what I've told you before I died? That I'm releasing you from my service and your vow. You're no longer a soldier. We are no longer royals." He gestured towards himself and his twin. "This isn't the age of the monarch anymore, Chihiro. Do as you wish."

**XXXXXX**

_For several moments, she sees nothing but pitch-black darkness._

_And then slowly, the darkness started gradually receding before she found herself in a peculiar place. _

_It is __**that**__ place. The place that she always dreamt about. Back then when her 'dreams' were slowly overlapping with reality, and she could no longer differentiate between the two. _

_The place with the giant weeping sakura tree atop the hilltop, with the hundreds and thousands of pink petals raining down upon her like pink rain. It is nighttime there—like always. And if it is a dream, then why does she always smell the familiar scent of sakura flowers? _

_And within that giant weeping sakura tree—on one of the tree boughs is __**her.**_

_She is cloaked in a dark cloak that concealed her face and body, seated atop one of the tree boughs halfway up the tree, looking up within the pink flowers of the tree. The first time that she had seen this cloaked figure, she couldn't even tell the gender until she had spoken._

_And yet, for some reason, this lady…just feels so familiar to her. Like she should know her._

"_You're back again." The cloaked lady smiled—or at least, she thought that she is smiling at least, as she moved to turn to face her. "What is it this time?"_

_Tamaki shrugged her shoulders, standing at the foot of the tree and leaning against the trunk. "…I have no idea," she said at last. "I have no idea if I'm doing the right thing any longer. I just…couldn't care anymore."_

"_Because of what happened at Teiko?"_

_Tamaki smiled weakly. "I guess so," she mused, staring at her feet. "You know, it's a strange thing. Things used to be so simple when we were kids. Why couldn't it stay that way? Why must things be so different now? First was Aomine-kun when he started changing when he became too strong. It is like he couldn't even care whom he hurt when he started skipping practice and being late to half our matches. Sei and the Coach only kept him on the team because I asked them to. If it's any other player, they would have kicked him out long ago. Then one by one, the rest of the team start to change. Kise-kun. Atsushi-kun… Midorima-kun had changed too. But he never disrespected our opponents at least. It came to such a point when I'm starting to wonder if I'm the cause of it all. Because I'm…the top strategist in the basketball circuit. Standing at the top… It feels lonely." She admitted. "I'm just…so lost. Sei is too. But he had Seiki with him, so I'm not worried. Even if Seiki's relationship with Aunt Yuki has been pretty strained for years now with him pretty much being ignored most of the time ever since Aunt Yuki's divorce with her ex-husband. Until Midorima-kun approached me with the pamphlet of Shutoku High four months ago, I couldn't even care less where I go."_

"_Do you like him?"_

"…_He's a good friend." Tamaki said at last after a long pause. "He has always been there for me when the club first started going to pieces, and it is taking Sei and myself everything that we had just to keep the club afloat. He is the one to keep me together as well after my parents passed away. He's…a good friend. Someone whom I could trust."_

"_That's not quite what I asked, but never mind." The cloaked lady sighed. "You know, I was once like you. I made quite a lot of mistakes at one time—realising too late that I've thought the worst of my best friends."_

"_I just…don't know what to do." Tamaki admitted._

"…_Keep an open mind." The cloaked lady said, and Tamaki looked up into the tree boughs. "Trust your instincts and those around you. It will help you better than you think. You can't take on everything by yourself. Talk to Midorima-kun especially about your problems if you're having any."_

"_I…"_

"_Tamaki. Don't make the same mistakes that I did."_

**XXXXXX**

_("…You lost the person whom you pledged allegiance to. No one but a scant few trusted you here. But yet, you never let it get to you, but carried out your duties as a Royal Guard soldier magnificently. Everyone respected you for that.")_

_("…I just…miss him, that's all…")_

_("…Why did Shin have to die…?!")_

_("…Do you think that…my weak little brother…could save *****? I didn't think so.")_

_("…Tell me the truth.")_

_("…I think…that maybe…you would have made a great king…")_

_("…I think…that the path…this kingdom…would take in the end…will be your path…")_

_("…Heroes aren't always good people. They are heroes because they kill the bad guys.")_

_("…You won't be the first…and you won't be the last. And then maybe, someday in the future… Maybe…")_

_Someday…_

**XXXXXX**

_~Shutoku High School~_

Kuroko Tamaki mumbled something beneath her breath even as she rested her head onto her desk, seemingly dead to the world even as the rest of her classmates chattered on like no tomorrow—enjoying the chance of a free period as it's the first day of school.

Midorima who had the window seat in front of hers frowned as he turned in his chair to survey his sleeping classmate and not-so-secret-crush as she mumbled several things beneath her breath. He sighed to himself.

Is it starting once more? And here he thought that she's doing so well lately too.

Takao who had the seat beside them raised a brow behind the manga that he was reading, glancing from Midorima to Tamaki and back again. "Should we wake her?" he asked Midorima. "Sounds like she's having a really bad dream."

Midorima glanced at Tamaki's sleeping form before turning back towards Takao, closing the book that he's reading with a light snap. He then shook his head, resting his arm against the back of her chair. "No, we can't," he said solemnly. "She has to wake on her own, or her condition will get worse."

Takao raised a confused brow. "Pardon?"

Midorima sighed. Why is he telling this to someone whom he had barely known for a day? And then again, there is something that tells him that he can trust Takao.

Tamaki's 'condition'—while not exactly life threatening can be quite serious if not treated and taken seriously. It had gotten really bad and had nearly gotten out of hand during their second year of Teiko that Tamaki had to start seeing a psychiatrist regularly for 'dream sessions' to get her 'condition' under control. As far as Midorima is aware, only the entire Generation of Miracles outside of their coach, Tamaki's aunt, Akashi's older twin brother and their two childhood friends were aware of her 'condition'.

The green head then glanced around only to see that half of their classmates were gone from the classroom—probably to get an early start on lunch, and the other half were too busy gossiping with each other to even pay them the slightest ounce of attention.

Midorima then turned around in his chair so that he is facing Takao, making a hand gesture with his fingers for Takao to come closer. The raven haired teen compiled by dragging his chair closer to Midorima's table.

"…It's not exactly a complete secret—and the coach as well as the captain knew as well. Tamaki has to tell them when she had first accepted the invitation to enrol into Shutoku months ago." Midorima begun, only adding to Takao's confusion. "Don't go spreading it around—Tamaki doesn't want anyone to pity her or even think that she's not right in the head just because she's been seeing a psychiatrist for regular sessions."

Takao's eyes widened. "A psychiatrist?" Midorima frowned at Takao before he chuckled nervously and raised his hands up in a surrender notion. "S-Sorry. Please continue." He said nervously.

Midorima sighed. Why is he telling this to Takao again? And why does this guy feel so familiar to him? "It's not anything very serious," he said at last. "When Tamaki was younger, she tends to have lots of disturbing and strange dreams." He missed the widening of Takao's eyes. "It came to such a point that it started affecting her in real life, and pretty soon, she could barely differentiate between her dreams and reality. It got especially bad during our second year, particularly during our summer training camp." He glanced at Tamaki's sleeping form. "There were several times when she actually started asking the whereabouts of a prince, and if Haizaki and Ogiwara have made it back all right from the surface, or something like that. And when we asked her what she's talking about, she looked as if she is about to answer before she looked confused—wondering what she's talking about or even what _we're_ talking about. None of us understood what's going on at that time. Our coach even got worried—wondering if it is stress that is getting to her. Her aunt later sent Tamaki to the psychiatrist working in my father's hospital to help her. She has been going for regular sessions since, and it seems to help her a lot."

Takao didn't know what to say—it sounds awfully like what had happened to _him_ and to all of them when they have first started regaining their memories—only ten times as worse as none of them ever had their life in this time and the last time mixed up to the point where they barely knew where they are or even who they are.

Tamaki mumbled something before sitting up slowly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Tamaki—"

Midorima held out a hand to stop Takao, shaking his head wordlessly. Without a word, the two boys watched as Tamaki reached into her bag and drew out a black leather journal, opening it to a blank page before writing something in it for several moments. Finally, Tamaki turned to face the two boys.

"…Sorry," she murmured, still sounding half asleep. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," said Midorima, shooting Takao a warning glance. "But is it happening again?" He asked with concern. "It hasn't happened for a long time, right? Those dreams?"

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded, stifling a yawn.

"…Tamaki? What were you dreaming about?" Takao asked carefully, keeping his eyes on the face of the teal head. "You were talking in your sleep earlier. Were you having some bad dream? A nightmare?"

"It's nothing like that." Tamaki shook her head. "It's just…" She paused, closing her mouth, looking momentarily confused. "Huh…" She shook her head. "It always happens." She said with a small wry smile. "I can never remember what I dreamt about after I woke up. That's why the psychiatrist always told me to write what immediately comes to mind when I woke up."

Takao gave Midorima a startled look who is stubbornly looking ahead of him. So that's why the green head told him not to disturb Tamaki earlier when she had just woken up. He must be well aware of her 'sleeping habits'.

"What's wrong, Takao-kun?" Tamaki asked with confusion even as she placed the black leather journal back into her bag.

"…No." Takao shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. "Nothing's the matter. I'm fine."

**XXXXXX**

_('So much has happened in just two years. I know I'll just keep changing and getting stronger—just like the rest of us. This is my story. And I'm going to make it a good one.')_

* * *

><p><em>Ogiwara Shigehiro stood in front of the elegant gravestone made out of white marble—the finest that the King could find, and had their best craftsman make it for his beloved cousin, putting her to rest in the graveyard—beside her parents.<em>

"_Rest in peace, Tamaki," he murmured. "I'll do my part for you—I'll protect the kingdom and the King in your stead. Leave it to us. We'll see you again in the next life—if there is one."_

_Haizaki stepped up next to him—both young men dressed in civilian clothes as they're technically off duty right now. "…I wish that you could have given us some of your strength, Tamaki," he murmured. "We could really use it right now. I never knew that your job is so difficult. 'The militia is only as strong as the Commander is'. How true it is."_

_Shigehiro smiled a small sad smile as he gave a sideways glance at his only remaining childhood friend who is still alive, turning his gaze back towards the gravestone. "…Hey, do you think that Tamaki had managed to meet Midorima and all the others up there?" he asked, turning his eyes skywards at the blue skies. _

"_Probably." Haizaki managed to crack a small smile. "If she did, she is probably chasing Aomine, Kise and even Murasakibara around right now. I wonder…" He tightened his hands into fists, "if she had managed to meet the…Red King too?"_

_Silence fell between the two for a long time. Finally, Shigehiro turned away from the gravestone, the sounds of dried leaves crackling beneath his boots being the only sounds that could be heard. "Let's go. We still have to make it back to the Royal City by tonight."_

_Haizaki nodded before falling into step with Shigehiro, heading towards where they've left their horses who are both waiting patiently for their masters. It wasn't long before they were riding out of the graveyard and through the gates of the Royal City, heading towards the direction of Meiko Village._

_The distance between the Royal City and Meiko Village is large, and it was mid afternoon by the time that the two have arrived at their hometown, being welcomed by nearly the entire village who were all delighted to see their heroes back._

"_Welcome back!"_

"_Will you be staying long this time?"_

"_Hey look! Our heroes are back!"_

"_Shigehiro! Shogo! It's been a while!"_

"_Shige-nii! Shogo-nii! Play with us!"_

"_Hey, where's Tamaki-nee?"_

_Shigehiro and Shogo barely restrained their flinches at the last question asked by an innocent eight-year-old little boy who had two of his front teeth missing, clutching at the skirts of his mother. _

"_Well…"_

"_Everyone, stop crowding around them like that." The village elder, Takeda approached just then, walking with his walking stick in hand, hand trembling. It seems like he has to pick a new leader for the village soon, as it won't be long before he will be bedridden permanently or even dead. Takeda smiled warmly at the two young men. "It's been a long time, you two. Come with me. Kyo can take care of your horses."_

"_Anything for our heroes." A teenager of about eighteen grinned, stepping up and taking hold of their horses' harnesses, leading them towards the village's stables._

_Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged looks with each other before following Takeda into his house, with Haizaki closing the door behind him. Takeda dropped himself into his rocking chair with a sigh, rubbing at his knees, even as Shigehiro and Haizaki sat on the chairs by his table._

"_These old bones won't last for much longer." Takeda murmured. "I will have to find a successor soon—someone whom I can trust to lead the village." He then glanced at the two young men. "Where's Tamaki-sama? Isn't she with you? I never did see you both without her as well."_

_Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other before turning back towards Takeda. "…Well, she's kind of tied up at the Royal City." Shigehiro said at last, managing a small smile._

_Takeda eyed them both curiously for several moments before he smiled. "…I see. I guess that being Commander is a tough job," he commented. "Be sure to tell her to take care of herself. Also, she's not getting any younger, so she should really start looking for a husband. Lord Kuroko would have wanted that."_

"_I-I'll tell her that." Haizaki managed to say, barely managing to keep himself composed. _

_He can't break down now. Not now. He can't bring himself to say it. Can't bring himself to tell the man who had been like a grandfather to all of them—himself, Shigehiro and even Tamaki that the teal head had already been dead for nearly a month._

"_So what brings you both here?" Takeda asked curiously. "I'm sure that you both must be very busy."_

"_Actually, we heard that the village had been suffering from some financial difficulties lately—what with the recent drought." Shigehiro said, grateful for the change in topic. He pulled off the bag hanging by one strap from his shoulder and removed a large cloth sack from within, struggling to drag it out from his bag, setting it onto the table with a loud clink. Takeda's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the sound of what is obviously coins clinking together._

"_This is from all of us." Haizaki said, opening the neck of the sack, showing that it is almost bursting to the brim with golden coins. "We've also brought these." He brought out another sack from within his bag, placing it on the table beside the sack of gold coins. "These are seeds—for grains, potatoes and everything that the village will need to store for the winter. We're from this village as well. Let us do our part." He said quickly, seeing Takeda about to argue._

_Takeda sighed. "Very well," he said at last. "I see that there's no use arguing with you both. Will you both be staying the night?" He got shakes of the head for this, and he sighed. "Come back every now and then, both of you. Bring Tamaki-sama with you too. Stay longer next time. We'll welcome you home the next time with an extravagant celebration."_

_Shigehiro tried to force a smile. "Y-Yeah." He then got to his feet. "We should go. We still have to make it back to the Royal City by nightfall. We'll stay longer the next time."_

"_I see." Takeda sighed. "Very well. Have a safe trip home."_

"_We will." Haizaki promised before they made their way out of Takeda's house, retrieving their horses from the stables, and leading their horses out of the village amidst the waves from the villagers. "How long must we continue hiding it from them, Shige? We can't hide it for long. When are you going to tell them that Tamaki is dead?"_

_Shigehiro looked tormented. "…I don't know how to tell them," he said at last. "You saw how happy they are when we came back. When that kid asked where Tamaki is, I don't know what to tell him. I don't know anything anymore, Shogo." He admitted._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope that this answers some of your questions from the previous chapter. I know that you still have lots of questions—but fear not, this will all be addressed in future chapters. Those of you who are familiar with my works will know that I like to take things slowly. Anyway, this is an early Christmas present for you guys. Merry Christmas, everyone!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. For Her

**Pairings:** Midorima/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Graphic violence. Character deaths. Reincarnation AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: For Her<strong>

"_People never really change. They repeat." - Sakurai Ryo_

**XXXXXX**

_The once close friendship that the Generation of Miracles—the five commanders of Teiko Kingdom's militia had once shared had dwindled down to almost nothing two years after the Red King had ascended to the throne, and after Teiko Kingdom had descended into chaos. The once adored guardians of the kingdom—the five commanders of Teiko's militia whose skill in battle had never been matched by anyone outside of the Generation of Miracles have now became so feared and hated amongst the civilians save for perhaps the only female commander._

_Two years after the Red King had ascended to the throne and after the deaths and executions of hundreds, if not thousands of people, Kuroko Tamaki is just barely hanging onto the last strands of her patience and tolerance for what her once friends have done._

_She had already seen it coming, to be honest._

_After all, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara are in charge of the units that mainly take them all over the kingdom. Midorima's responsibility mainly lies in the palace's security. As for Tamaki's own responsibility, as the head of Intelligence, her main responsibilities are to crack down on spies and deserters and to conduct investigations. But with rebellions occurring left, right and center for the past year, the other three could barely handle it themselves. Thus, Tamaki wasn't really that surprised when she had walked into her office on that one fine day nearly eight months ago, only to see a mission missive waiting for her in her office._

_Wakamatsu had almost blown a fuse that day when Tamaki had summoned her unit into her office, and had told them what they have just been ordered to do. Shigehiro and Shogo weren't all that happy either—but orders are orders. Besides, every single one of them knew perfectly well what would happen should they disobey a direct order. They are the ones carrying out the 'will of the king' ever since the Red King had ascended to the throne after all._

_And as far as Tamaki knew, Midorima had gotten the same orders too. And honestly, she doesn't even know what he's thinking these days. He had barely spoken to anyone in recent months—even her and Takao._

"_Are you really okay with things like this?" Tamaki asked Midorima blandly, confronting him in his office. The green head is currently seated behind his desk, working on his paperwork in an almost robotic function. "Talk to me, Shin! Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me what you're feeling."_

_There was silence for a long time._

"…_What do you want me to say?" Midorima asked at last, raising his tired eyes to meet Tamaki's own solemn eyes. "You know as well as I do that we don't have any choice. It is our duty as soldiers. Just like how you don't have any choice but to raze down about half the villages in the western continent a year ago."_

_Tamaki flinched at the reminder of that awful mission. She could almost feel the heat of the flames and smell the burning wood and even burning flesh, and even hear the screams of the villagers._

_That is the reason why after that mission, she had secretly started trying to help as many people as she could to escape the gallows of the palace prison when they're slated to be executed. As most of the executions falls under her area of responsibility, she could do that without anyone being none of the wiser. And with Satsuki's skill in creating fake corpses, no one had realised that those slated to be executed are still alive and well somewhere._

_Probably, that is when the people of the kingdom had started pinning their hopes on her—believing that she isn't as lost as her fellow commanders._

"…_Tell me that you don't think that the King is doing the right thing!" Tamaki slammed both her hands onto Midorima's desk, thus sending several files and papers flying off his desk and onto the ground around them. Midorima said nothing, but he daren't meet Tamaki's eyes either, knowing what he'll see there. "Tell me that you don't seriously think that __**this**__ is for the good of the kingdom! Tell me that you don't believe that this is just plain killing all for the sake of it! Tell me, Midorima Shintaro!"_

_There was a sharp knock on the door just then, and it swung opened, revealing one of the King's messengers at the door. He raised a brow, seeing the complete mess on the floor, and that the two commanders seemed to be arguing, with just a desk in between them both._

"_Uh… Am I interrupting something?" he enquired politely, before Tamaki took a step backwards from the desk, facing away from Midorima._

"_Is there anything that you need?" Midorima asked sharply, eyes trained on the messenger._

_The messenger himself seemed to be wholly accustomed to dealing with irate soldiers who can easily lop his head off his shoulders, as he doesn't seem to be bothered by Midorima's irate tone._

"_Yes sir." The messenger nodded, holding out a scroll currently clutched in his right hand and placing it on the desk. "Urgent mission missive from the King, sir. One of the surviving rebels from the last group that Commander Aomine had taken out a month ago had been found. He is supposedly in the village of Frantein. Orders from His Majesty are to eliminate the rebel and the entire village of Frantein for the crime of shielding a traitor."_

_Tamaki's head snapped sharply towards the messenger for this order. Another one? How many villages does this make now? Will the Red King only be satisfied once he'd wiped out every single village on the continent?_

_Midorima closed his eyes briefly. "…All right. Understood."_

"_I'll take my leave." The messenger saluted the two commanders in the room smartly before exiting from the room, closing the door shut behind him._

_There was no movement in the office for several moments before Midorima got to his feet heavily, pulling on his Royal Guard coat hanging on the back of his chair and picking up his sword. He then walked towards the door, but just as his hand touched the doorknob, a voice interrupted his thoughts._

"…_Are you seriously planning to go through with this?" Tamaki asked sharply, her voice trembling with emotion. "How many villages does this make now? How many people do you think have died? This is just plain murder, nothing more! Genocide! Do you seriously want to be a murderer, Shin?" Midorima didn't move or even say anything. "Answer me!"_

_Still with his back facing Tamaki, Midorima turned the doorknob, opening the door partially._

"_If you take even one step out of that door, consider us over!" Tamaki snapped, feeling tears pricking around her eyes. Have things really come to this? There was a pause. "Have you forgotten what all of us have vowed on that day when we joined the Royal Guard and succeeded Shu-nii as the commanders of Teiko's militia and the Royal Guard? Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara set aside, have you discarded your own pride and honour as well? Does all this carnage and deaths mean __**nothing**__ to you at all? Answer me, Shin!"_

_Midorima said nothing, but his hand was trembling as he rested it on the doorknob. Must he really choose between his duty to the kingdom and his love? _

_He knows Tamaki better than anyone else. She had a sense of honour and integrity stronger than anyone else, and a strong sense of justice. This is one of the reasons why the people of the kingdom have adored her even during the days when the previous king and queen were still alive. She had been one of the few high ranked soldiers that isn't possible to be bribed with money or even threatened._

_A few nobles have actually tried in the past, but they got themselves tossed into jail before they even knew what's going on. Tamaki had actually made herself quite a few enemies by sticking to her guns and her morals. That is one of the reasons why the royal family and even a few of the councillors and nobles that aren't driven by power, gain and profit have trusted her so much. Or even why the soldiers—both the Royal Guard and the Royal Army have respected her so much._

_But still, what choice does he have here? Even if Midorima doesn't go, the King will just send one of the others out. At the very least, if he goes, he might still be able to save a few people by pretending not to see some of the villagers escape._

"_This isn't right, Shin." Tamaki pleaded. "This can't be for the good of the kingdom! Stop adding more onto your sins! How much blood has stained those hands by now? Haven't you heard those screams? We are supposed to be the guardians—the protectors! Stop this. Let's leave. I can't take it anymore."_

_Midorima felt a lump formed in his throat even as he opened the door wider, and turned over his shoulder, blinking away the tears already forming around his eyes._

"…_I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling his heart almost breaking before he stepped through the door, not looking back—knowing that if he does, he might not be able to go through with it._

_The steps of Midorima's boots were almost muffled by the carpet before a voice behind him stopped him still._

"_If you are still the man that I knew when we were still in the Academy—the one that seeks to bring equality and justice to all, you will stay where you are. If you are still the same man that had saved Takao from slave traders and had brought him into the Royal Guard—even grooming him to be the soldier he is today even though you don't even have to, then you won't take a step further!" Tamaki stood in the middle of the hallway, almost glaring at Midorima's back, hands balled into fists even as she trembled with emotion. "Please… Shin… Don't make me hate you…or even myself any further!"_

"_I…"_

"_If you really intend to go through with this order—if you really intend to butcher an entire village just because they are shielding an injured man who believes that he's doing the right thing—consider us over." Tamaki's voice almost broke at the end, and it is taking Midorima everything that he could not to turn around to face his girlfriend. _

_He bit on his bottom lip before he forced his feet to move, even though every pore in his body is screaming at him to stay where he is—that Tamaki is right—that what he would be doing should he leave the palace on this mission is nothing more than mere genocide—nothing more than cold hearted murder._

"…_Once you come back, don't even look for me." The disappointment and hurt in Tamaki's voice almost made Midorima cringe. "I never want to see you again!"_

_Midorima forced his feet to continue walking, even as his vision blurred as tears fell from his eyes, knowing that he'd just ruined his relationship with the one person whom he cherished more than anything else—that he'd just picked his duty over his kingdom than his duty to the one person whom he loved and cherished more than anything else in the world._

"…_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko Tamaki blinked her tears away quickly, refusing to let those tears fall—refusing to let this weaken her. She had a duty to do. Tears can come later.<em>

"…_Imayoshi."_

_Like her own personal shadow, Imayoshi Shoichi emerged from within the shadows of the palace walls, looking solemn—having seen everything that had happened, and he couldn't help but marvel at his commander's strength._

_Tamaki glanced at her adjutant—a rank below Shigehiro and Shogo in the Intelligence Division, and mainly the one in command if the top three aren't around. "You've heard everything, haven't you?" she enquired, and Imayoshi nodded solemnly. He knew what Tamaki's next order might be. The entire division have all been involved in some of Tamaki's secret schemes in saving as many people as they could from being executed over the past year. "Take Wakamatsu with you. Go by the secret routes that only the Intelligence Division knew about—take the side gates and our fastest horses. Whatever you do, get there before Midorima and his troops do." Imayoshi didn't miss the fact that Tamaki had addressed the green head by his last name. "Save that man. Save the village. Secure them underground if you have to. I'll send word to Shige."_

"…_Yes Ma'am."_

_Imayoshi disappeared into the shadows once more—presumably heading towards the Intelligence's command room where his fellow Royal Guard soldiers would always be in if they aren't training or out on missions or patrol._

_Tamaki then turned and headed towards the direction of her office, her brisk pace almost becoming a jog as she headed towards her office, almost tearing the door off its hinges, and entering the room—slamming the door shut behind her. She slumped against the door, leaning her weight against it—almost missing Shogo's bewildered expression—as he is currently in her office helping to sort through the documents._

_Even since Tamaki had helped Shigehiro to get away six months ago, telling him to help as many of the rebels as he could, and also forming a resistance group of their own, Shogo had been her rock—her only support who knew exactly what she's feeling._

"_Tamaki?"_

"_Send a message to Shige." Tamaki said in a hoarse voice, not bringing herself to look at Shogo. "Tell him to get ready to pick up a few more men. Protection has gone to raze down an entire village for shielding a rebel—probably a survivor from that last group that Aomine had killed a month ago."_

_Haizaki's eyes widened. "What? But Midorima—"_

_Tamaki slid down the door, landing onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees even as she buried her face into her knees so that her childhood friend wouldn't see her crying. "…It's over…for us…"_

"…_Shin… You fool…!"_

**XXXXXX**

The first basketball practice for Shutoku High is almost awkward for those of them who had remembered their lives as soldiers during the age of the monarch—during the era of swords and guns where it is kill or be killed.

Even though Takao, Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura knew perfectly well that Tamaki and Midorima doesn't remember the past at all, when they looked at them, they couldn't help but still see their former leaders. It still _feels_ like them in a way. They have the same authoritative aura that they did back during the time when those two are one of the top soldiers in the Teiko Kingdom.

Nakatani, the basketball coach of Shutoku had introduced Midorima and Tamaki to the entire team at the start of practice. As the two were scouted, they were already in the team, and first stringers furthermore. And while officially, Tamaki is also a player; her main role is as Shutoku's tactician. And also that she has free reign with the first stringers' training, and she doesn't want to hear any complaints.

That had been one of her conditions when Nakatani had approached her with Otsubo months ago at Teiko. She is a tactical player, and is never the power type—even though her basketball style _is_ pretty deadly. One doesn't get the nickname of 'Mirage' for nothing, even being known as Teiko's Number Two. Her other condition is that while she has no objections being in the first string from the start like her fellow Miracle (Midorima), she refuses to be a starter.

As Midorima and Tamaki's conditions are way less outrageous than some of their fellow Miracles _(who on earth asks for a 10kg bag of sweets every single day or even the privilege to skip practice as and when he likes or even having the time to do his job?),_ Nakatani had agreed to it, as those are conditions that he could accept. As Teiko's coach is also Nakatani's old teammate from his days as a player during the Japan National Basketball Team, he could understand why Kuroko Tamaki, Teiko's vice captain had asked for such a thing.

Teiko's team had almost fallen into pieces during their third year because of all the school politics and restrictions due to the new implements planted by the School Board and the new headmaster of Teiko Middle. As both Kuroko Tamaki and Akashi Seijuro didn't want to make things any worse, they could only abide by those outrageous rules even as much as they doesn't like how their team had been acting. The championship league match is probably the final straw—as even Nakatani had heard of how the Generation of Miracles had parted ways after that.

The tryouts for the new members of the basketball team were held during that same practice as well, and all the current members of the basketball team have participated in said tryout as well to determine if they should be moved into a higher string or even demoted. The only ones who didn't participate in the tryouts are just the captain and their new manager slash tactician – Otsubo Taisuke and Kuroko Tamaki.

As Shutoku is also a National class team, there are a great number of students that have applied to the basketball team. Most of them are decent players, and thus, have been placed in the second string, with a mere handful going to the third string. Only three freshmen are actually good enough to be in the first string with Tamaki and Midorima—Takao Kazunari, and most surprisingly—Ogiwara Shigehiro and Haizaki Shogo.

The latter two have been childhood friends with Tamaki for two lifetimes already—and Otsubo isn't surprised to find that the three of them are still as thick as thieves, given what they've been through—though not that Tamaki remembers it. Due to his father's job however, Ogiwara actually has to move to Kyoto for middle school, much to his displeasure. And with the entire fiasco that is the championship league, Otsubo is honestly surprised that Ogiwara still wants anything to do with basketball, and being in the same team as two members of the Generation of Miracles even.

Haizaki on the other hand had actually been in Teiko with Tamaki, but for some reason, he had never joined the basketball club there. When Otsubo had asked him when he'd approached him to join Shutoku, all that Haizaki would answer is that while he agree that Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara have done the things that they did for a good reason, it isn't good enough in his book. Haizaki had probably avoided joining the basketball club to prevent himself from smacking them in the face for upsetting his best friend the way they did the last time. Never mind the fact that they don't even remember—and Haizaki had never really gotten along with Kise in the first place as the blonde is too 'flowery' for his tastes. As far as Otsubo is aware, Haizaki is actually in the judo club of Teiko, and had actually won several awards for the school. He had even been named the judo team captain at the end of his first year.

"Let's go for it then." Tamaki mused, glancing at Otsubo above her clipboard whom nodded. "It's going to take me some time to come up with training regimes and menus for them though."

"It's no problem." Otsubo stated, taking the clipboard from Tamaki, and his eyes almost bulged as he saw just how detailed the notes are on each and every single player—ranging from the regulars down to the most insignificant third stringer.

Give Tamaki a week, and he had no doubt that she'll have every single one of their habits and even the ways they'll develop down pat. He still remembers just why everyone feared to make Kuroko Tamaki an enemy the last time—she had her ways to gather intelligence and information on anyone—even information that no one else knew.

The Shutoku captain then looked up only to see that Tamaki had joined Ogiwara, Haizaki, Midorima and Takao on the court—with the five freshmen facing off against Miyaji, Kimura and a few seniors in a mock match. Amateurs probably couldn't make head or tail of the 'messy' movements that the five freshmen are utilising—but Otsubo knew enough of basketball to know that each and every single movement is calculated and designed to counter their opponents. If Tamaki is as skilled at tactics and strategies like she is in the past, then Shutoku might just have a chance at the championship cup this year. Though it is pretty amazing that people like Ogiwara, Haizaki and Takao who have never played in a basketball match together with her in the same team could take their teamwork play to this level.

"So what do you think, Otsubo?" Nakatani asked, approaching the Shutoku captain. "Our newbies this year." He jerked his chin towards the direction of the court. He had obviously seen something that he liked, as he had a pleased smile on his face.

"Well, they're called the Generation of Miracles for a reason. All of us knew that they're going to be strong." Otsubo said slowly. "But Takao is pretty skilled too. And Ogiwara didn't gain his name as 'Lionheart' for nothing—being one of the few players out there that is on par with the Generation of Miracles. Haizaki is an unknown card though—he played a bit of basketball, as he's childhood friends with Tamaki and Ogiwara, but until he'd entered high school, he had never joined an official team."

"Things are looking up for us." Nakatani said with a pleased smile. "We might just stand a chance at winning the championship cup this year. As far as I'm aware, Seiho and Seishinkan didn't manage to get a member of the Generation of Miracles."

"…I see."

**XXXXXX**

Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura have managed to catch the five freshmen at the front gates of the school after basketball practice was let out for the day, much to their relief. Neither one of the trio have managed to have a good talk with those who actually _had_ their memories (Takao, Ogiwara and Haizaki)—as Otsubo had mainly arranged for Ogiwara's acceptance into Shutoku via a phone call to the orange haired teen, seeing as how he had lived in Kyoto.

"Hey, freshmen!" Miyaji waved to the five freshmen as the three seniors approached. "We're going to have a welcome to the team small celebration for you freshmen. Want to join us?"

"Sorry. I can't." Tamaki apologised, looking apologetic. She exchanged looks with Midorima whose eyes dawned in realisation.

"Uh… Yeah. I can't either." Midorima said quickly, turning to face his seniors. "Maybe another time."

"Both of you at the same time?" Takao said in confusion, cocking his head to one side. "Are you two…going out on a date?"

Both of them spluttered, and Midorima turned red enough to put a tomato to shame. "No!" Midorima denied. "I just have something on after this!"

"What about you three?" Kimura asked, taking pity on Midorima and turning towards a grinning Takao, Ogiwara and Haizaki—the latter whom looked very amused.

"Well, I'm free." Takao said in a sing-song voice.

"We—"

Ogiwara was about to decline, shooting Tamaki a look, but the teal head shook her head. "I'll be fine," she told her childhood friends. "Go and join them."

Ogiwara looked ready to argue, but Haizaki only looked concerned. "Well, if you're sure," he trailed off, and Tamaki nodded. "Okay. I guess it's just us then." He turned towards the seniors. "Be careful, Tamaki."

"I will." Tamaki nodded her head before bidding them farewell, and walking towards the nearby bus stop with Midorima next to her.

"What's up with that?" Miyaji asked at last after a long silence. "Do they remember or not?"

"They really don't remember." Takao said patiently, leading the way towards the nearest restaurant. "I asked them in class earlier."

"I think…maybe Tamaki is going to the hospital." Otsubo murmured, and he received odd looks for his words, and sighed. "I'll explain later."

Minutes later, the six of them were standing in front of an establishment that had the words 'Rising Sun' across the signboard. None of the other Shutoku players noticed the troubled looks that Ogiwara and Haizaki exchanged between themselves even as they stepped in into the half full restaurant.

"Sorry for the interruption. Is there room for six?" Miyaji called out.

"Just one moment!" A voice called out somewhere before a redhead woman wearing a simple dress with an apron over her clothes approached them, her red hair did up in a bun, and she had a warm smile on her face.

Excluding Ogiwara and Haizaki, the remaining four Shutoku players looked as if they've just bitten into an extremely sour lemon.

"Welcome to Rising Sun!" Kuroko Yuki greeted, a warm smile tugging at the ends of her lips. "Table for six? Ah! Shige-kun! Shogo-kun! It's been a while! Is this your team?"

"Yes…" Ogiwara smiled weakly, trying to ignore the glares from Otsubo and Miyaji on his person. "We're having a team celebration. It's been quite some time, Yuki-san."

"Likewise." Haizaki grunted.

Takao's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the woman in front of him.

_("If anything happens to me, please… Take care of my son—my children… Take care of Tamaki too. I've wronged them too much. Do for me what I couldn't do for them.")_

"…Your Majesty…?" Takao murmured beneath his breath.

**XXXXXX**

"So are there any changes from last time?" Dr. Kunishiro Kyoya, the top psychiatrist in the Midorima Municipal Hospital asked his patient, smiling at Kuroko Tamaki who is sitting across him—with just a desk separating them both. And he just knew that just outside his door, he would find Midorima Shintaro—the son of the head of the hospital and also an aspiring doctor himself.

Dr. Midorima Shuji—the head of the hospital had referred the teenage girl to himself just two short years ago when she'd started getting several strange and disturbing dreams that had started affecting her life. She had even started saying weird things when she just woke from a dream—according to her friends when they were at summer camp together, but when they'd asked her to clarify, it is like Tamaki doesn't even remember or know what she's talking about. And apparently, Tamaki herself can't really remember what those dreams are as well. Hence why Dr. Midorima had referred the girl to him.

The usual therapy sessions that Dr. Kunishiro had done for his usual patients with problems like this doesn't seem to work on Tamaki however, and he had finally resorted to a relatively new treatment just finalised by US doctors—'dream therapy' in a way by using cutting edge technology. The Midorima Municipal Hospital is actually the first to get technology like that, as Dr. Midorima had actually gained his doctor training and license overseas.

In other words, Kuroko Tamaki is kind of the guinea pig for the technology—but thus far, it had been working quite well. The only setback is that Tamaki had to come for regular once a month sessions.

"It's happening again." Tamaki managed a weak smile, handing over the familiar black leather journal that Dr. Kunishiro had given her when she'd first started seeing the psychiatrist—telling her to write whatever comes to mind when she wakes up.

The psychiatrist flipped through the pages, reading whatever that Tamaki had written in there. As usual, he can never understand what she wrote in there—it seems like some foreign language—a language that he had never seen before, and he understood about seven different languages. When he'd asked Tamaki about it once, she had seemed confused before actually asking Dr. Kunishiro if those words are actually written by her.

"…I see." Dr. Kunishiro smiled, handing the journal back to the teal head. "I did tell you that this might happen during your last visit, didn't I? What with everything that had happened last year, and then with the sudden transition to high school—in an unfamiliar environment. Your dreams might act up once more—I told you that last month."

Tamaki nodded.

Dr. Kunishiro then got to his feet, pulling on his white doctor coat. "Come on, Kuroko-chan. Let's get Midorima-kun outside, and let's go. You know what to do," he said teasingly, laughing internally at the light flush on his patient's face. Hell, the entire hospital probably already knew of their hospital director's son's not-so-secret-crush on the teal head. The nurses are probably already placing bets on just when Midorima-kun would ask the girl out.

Midorima was seated in one of the visitor seats outside the psychiatrist's office, reading a book of some sort, only to jump up and stuff his book back into his bag when the two emerged.

The two teens knew the drill by now.

Every session that Tamaki had with the psychiatrist usually starts with her having a talk with Dr. Kunishiro. Depending on whatever had happened during that month, that talk could last up to thirty minutes to an hour. Following that, the psychiatrist would then take Tamaki to a hospital room in the restricted part of the hospital where they housed the machine for dream therapy that can usually last up to two hours. Hence, whenever Tamaki is due for a session with her psychiatrist, she can't go to sleep at all the previous night, as she needs to be asleep to use the dream therapy machine.

Midorima politely turned around with his back facing Tamaki as Dr. Kunishiro pulled the privacy curtains around Tamaki to allow her to change into the hospital gown before she emerged once more.

"See you in a bit, Midorima-kun." Tamaki said with a small smile even as she pulled on her jacket and climbed into the hospital bed, with Dr. Kunishiro lowering the helmet-like object onto her head, with said machine being hooked up to several large monitors that surveys her brain waves and activity.

"Yeah." Midorima nodded even as he watched Dr. Kunishiro placed the machine to work once more and settled down into the visitor chair by Tamaki's bedside like how he usually do every single time he came with Tamaki on her doctor visits.

"Call for me once she's awake." Dr. Kunishiro told Midorima. "It might take longer than usual today though."

"…I understand." Midorima nodded even as the psychiatrist exited the room. He glanced over at the hospital bed that Tamaki is occupying, with the silver helmet-like object covering most of her head and face before pulling out his book and continuing from where he'd left off. He'd barely moved past the first line before he felt his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>He found himself in that place once more—the place with that large weeping sakura tree that seems so familiar to him, and yet, he knew that he had never seen this place before in his life before he'd started dreaming about this place and <em>_**him.**_

"_So you're back again," said a voice, and Midorima glanced at the foot of the tree where the cloaked figure stood. "What do you need this time?"_

_Sighing, Midorima was silent for several moments before he opened his mouth and begun to speak._

**XXXXXX**

Imayoshi Shoichi pressed his cellphone against his ear as he listened to what his fellow captain from Shutoku had to say, even as Wakamatsu, Susa and Sakurai walked on either side of him.

"So she really doesn't remember?" Imayoshi stated more than asked, as he already knew that his former commander doesn't remember her past life from what Otsubo had told him months ago when he'd extended an invitation to Kuroko Tamaki.

Of course, Wakamatsu was pretty annoyed that Shutoku managed to get their former commander, and not them. But he'd shut up pretty soon when Imayoshi told them who their coach had gotten from the Generation of Miracles.

None other than Aomine Daiki himself.

They've also gotten Momoi Satsuki, and they honestly still have no idea whether their new manager remembers or not. But whatever the case, be it last time or now, Aomine had hurt their former commander a lot, and whatever his reason is, Wakamatsu had been itching for a reason to have a go at him for some time now.

"_Yeah. I'm sorry."_ Otsubo sighed.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Imayoshi shook his head. "In a way, it might be better for her if she doesn't remember."

"_Yeah. Miyaji has said the same thing."_ Otsubo chuckled.

Imayoshi was silent for a long time. "…Otsubo, take care of her."

"…_I will." Click._

"Is that Otsubo?" Susa asked, and Imayoshi nodded. "Is it…the Commander?"

Imayoshi said nothing, but his silence answered everything.

"…_Commander?" Imayoshi knocked on the door to announce his presence, using his body to push the door opened before depositing a stack of papers onto Tamaki's desk that is already nearly overflowing with papers and documents of every kind. "These are the reports and lists for the new recruits from the Academy. Also…" Imayoshi plucked the top document off the pile and handed it to Tamaki. "Hyuuga's annual report for the Defense Corps."_

_Tamaki almost groaned at the additional paperwork that she now has to sort through when she is nearly done with her previous pile. "I really have to look into hiring an administrator for the Royal Guard—with the level of sensitivity for our missions and assignments." Tamaki grumbled, much to Imayoshi's amusement as she looked through the report. She sighed. "…To destroy an era—it's easy. To build a new one—it's exhausting like Hell."_

"_Commander…"_

_Tamaki glanced at Imayoshi behind the piece of paper that she is reading. "And since when did you ever bother with all the formality, Imayoshi?" she asked with a quirked brow. "It's just us both here. Cease with the formalities."_

_Imayoshi sighed, glancing at his old classmate with a light smirk on his lips. "Very well," he said. "Don't you think that you're dealing with a little too much? At least let us handle some of it."_

"_I'll manage. And this is until we can get all the mess sorted out, and until Riko can find a competent administrator to handle the paperwork instead of drowning me in papers." Tamaki grumbled. "And it comes with being Commander, Imayoshi. You know that."_

_Imayoshi sighed, but said nothing. If truth be told, back when there were five commanders, they have divided the workload between the five of them. It had worked perfectly as they still have time to themselves and still have time to train their individual units and themselves. Now with Tamaki being the current commander due to the all the paranoia at having five commanders again, she is practically drowning in work. _

"_Say Imayoshi?" Tamaki spoke once more, and Imayoshi made a noise in his throat to show that he's listening. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to help Shige-kun." She placed down the paper that she had been reading, looking at Imayoshi gravely. "I want you and the others to show him the same loyalty and respect that you've shown me."_

"_What are you talking about?" Imayoshi was really uncomfortable with these ominous words._

"_Can you promise me this?"_

_Imayoshi closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "…Yes, I promise."_

Imayoshi sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he recalled the last conversation that he had with his old classmate and his commander—the one whom he'd swore fealty to outside of the Prince and the royal family—just a mere two days before Tamaki had died. Sometimes, he wonders if Tamaki had even foreseen her death—as she had been more talkative than she had been that day.

"But still, that Aomine…!" Wakamatsu grumbled, recalling their first meeting with a certain arrogant ace earlier that afternoon. If they didn't want to kill the Panther during the time of the monarch during the age of the civil war, then they definitely want to kill him earlier. In fact, it had taken Susa, Imayoshi and even Sakurai to restrain Wakamatsu from strangling Aomine earlier in the gym. "Why do we have to put up with him?" He complained loudly, still pissed at the Generation of Miracles for what they have put their commander through during the civil war.

Imayoshi gave Wakamatsu a _look._

It is the same look that he always uses when he knew something about Tamaki that the others in her unit don't, and stopped them from asking any further questions. It is the same _look_ that he uses when Tamaki had passed away, and he had managed to motivate half the soldiers in the Royal Guard to use that fury and sadness in their hearts to continue Tamaki's work, and to give that same respect and loyalty that they've once shown Kuroko Tamaki to Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"…Do it for the Commander," said Imayoshi at last.

There was silence for several moments.

"…Yes sir."

"Imayoshi-san?" Sakurai spoke up, and Imayoshi glanced at the only freshman amongst their group. The once timid and constantly apologising teen from the time of the monarch when Tamaki had rescued him from being executed had come a long way since. "Is it possible for us to meet with…Tamaki-san?" He flushed at all the stares on his person. "It's just… I know that she may never remember, but I owed her my life the last time." He admitted. "If she hadn't saved me, I would likely end up dead in the dungeons. I understand now what the Generation of Miracles were doing, and what the Red King's intentions are, but regardless…" He trailed off slowly before shaking his head. "I want to meet her once more." Sakurai said again. "'People never really change. They repeat'. Tamaki-san said that once. You want to meet her too, don't you?"

The other three fell silent. "Well true. I want to meet the Commander too." Wakamatsu admitted. "But if she doesn't remember, isn't it better to leave her alone? I mean…" He trailed off slowly.

Sakurai looked expectantly at Imayoshi who sighed. "…I'll arrange a practice match with Otsubo," he said.

**XXXXXX**

_Kuroko Tamaki kept her word for more than two months after Midorima had returned from his 'mission'—she didn't speak a single word to him, and even when she passed by him in the hallways, she just simply walked past him as if he doesn't even exist. _

_At least until one day when she'd returned from a reconnaissance mission that had taken her up to two weeks on the field, only to be met with a grave looking Imayoshi in her office—with the man telling her that Takao had apparently shot his mouth off due to a recent mission that Midorima had undertaken, and he was thus arrested and chucked into the dungeons—slated to be executed for treason against the Crown._

_Tamaki had made her way down to the dungeons immediately the moment that Imayoshi had given her this piece of news. Takao was chained to the dungeon walls, and while Tamaki isn't pleased to see this, she is relieved that he is alive at least._

"_Why did you shoot your mouth off?" Tamaki asked Takao blandly through the bars of his cell. "You know what would happen if you did. How many times have we seen it happen?"_

_Takao grinned weakly at her, almost fearful of his impending death. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "But… I just couldn't take it anymore!" He met Tamaki's eyes. "The missions that the Red King had been forcing Shin-chan to go on of late is killing him from the inside out! If it carries on for much longer, Shin-chan will…" He trailed off._

_Tamaki's eyes softened slightly when she heard Midorima's name for the first time in two months. "…Is he doing well?" she asked at last, taking one step closer to the cell, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around the bars._

_Takao shook his head sadly. "He's not doing all that great," he admitted. "I don't know what happened between you both, but I do know that it is adding onto his bad mood. He's been in a royally pissed off mood lately." Tamaki said nothing, and Takao leaned back against the wall behind him. "Hey Tamaki. Am I really going to die?" He asked._

_Tamaki didn't know what to say. She can probably do something to get Takao out—but it is going to take some luck, and it also depends on __**who**__ is going to be the one doing the execution._

"…_Tamaki!"_

_Tamaki's eyes widened and she turned only to see a panting and frantic looking Midorima Shintaro standing behind her, his hair dishevelled and his glasses askew—looking as if he'd just ran the entire way here._

"_Shin-chan!"_

_Tamaki's eyes rested on Midorima for several moments. "…Midorima-kun."_

_Midorima almost flinched at the formal form of address that Tamaki uses—back when they were still in the Academy, and before they have started dating._

"_I… I heard from Imayoshi that you've just returned from your recon mission," he started, catching his breath back, and fixing his glasses on his face. "I…" He gulped, listening for any spies, but couldn't sense or hear any. "Please Tamaki…! Help Takao!"_

_Takao's eyes widened from where he is in his cell, as Midorima had nearly gotten down on his knees with those words, the sheer desperation in his voice obvious to all. Miyaji had managed to sneak down to the dungeons a week after he was thrown into the jail, telling him that Midorima had been pleading with the King every single day to release Takao—using every single excuse ever known to mankind._

_Takao can only assume that asking Tamaki is the last resort._

_Tamaki looked at Midorima, recalling the report of the 'genocide' that Midorima had gone on two months ago that Shogo had given to her. The entire village had gone up in flames, and a little over two hundred people have died, despite Imayoshi and Wakamatsu having rode on ahead to warn them. Those people have loved their village and their home, and would rather go down fighting for their home than flee. According to Imayoshi, they have also told him that even if they die, they will die knowing that they'd helped a man who had at least tried to protect the common citizens from the tyranny of the King._

"_And pray tell, why should I help you?" Tamaki looked at Midorima with something akin to disgust in her eyes._

"_If not for me, then for Takao!" Midorima pleaded. "Please…! He's never done anything wrong in his life! I know that you have your ways! Please… I've never begged you for anything in my life. So please, Tamaki! Save Takao!"_

_Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "…I'll try my best," she said at last. "Whether I can save him or not will depend on which unit is slated to execute him. And mark my words, Midorima-kun, it won't be you."_

_Midorima nodded—he of course already knew this. But right now, all that he can do is to hope._

"_Besides—" Midorima gave a start as Tamaki spoke again, and he looked into her eyes, with the flame torches on the walls illuminating her eyes. "You can't keep ignoring everything around you as no business of your own, Midorima-kun. By the time that you realised it, and wanted to do something to stop it, it might already be too late. And maybe someday…" She trailed off slowly before turning to leave, clapping Midorima on the shoulder, but pausing before she could leave the dungeon. "But get this straight: I'm not doing this for you, but for Takao. He's my friend too."_

* * *

><p><em>It was nearly a week after that when Takao heard the doors to the dungeon leading to his cell swinging opened once more, and he looked up from where he had buried his face into his knees.<em>

_What time is it? Is it nearly midnight?_

_Takao was mildly surprised and even a tad bit bewildered to see Tamaki walking into the dungeon with Imayoshi by her side, a dark cloak draped over her arm. "Takao, are you all right?" Imayoshi asked even as Tamaki handed him a ring of keys and he inserted a key into the lock of the cell, unlocking it._

_The chains binding Takao's wrists and ankles to the wall behind him were soon off, and the raven head rubbed at his wrists. "Why…?" Takao barely managed to ask his question before a dark cloak was handed to him by Tamaki._

"_Put this on, and hurry." Tamaki told Takao urgently, careful to keep her voice low, looking around her every now and then. "We're getting you out of here tonight."_

"_Wait, what will happen to you if I do this?" Takao asked Tamaki even as he pulled on the dark cloak over his body, pulling the hood over his head._

"_Nothing." Tamaki said simply. "We're supposed to be the ones to kill you tonight. I'm sorry that it took this long, but we can only break you out on the day of your execution so as to not arouse any suspicions."_

"_What will you do if the King demands to see my corpse?" Takao demanded, not wanting to be the cause of Tamaki and maybe even her entire unit's deaths. He is no fool; if Tamaki is involved in breaking him out, chances are that the rest of her unit are involved too._

"_Momoi is preparing a fake corpse for us at this instant." Imayoshi answered. "Come on! We don't have time!"_

_It is probably pretty late into the night, as they met no one as Tamaki led the way towards one of the side gates leading out of the Royal City. It isn't one that Takao knew about, so chances are that this is probably one of the secret side gates known only to the Intelligence Division._

_A horse is already waiting at the side gates, already tethered and harnessed. With much difficulty, Takao hoisted himself atop the horse who let out a low neigh. "Head straight on the side road, and wait by the side of a dead pine tree." Tamaki told Takao seriously. "Shige-kun will come for you. Good luck, Takao."_

"_Tamaki, I—"_

"_We'll meet again." Tamaki said. "I'm leaving the palace soon. This isn't goodbye. Not for a long shot."_

_Imayoshi then smacked the hide of the horse who let out an indignant neigh before galloping off into the night, with Takao clinging onto the reins. He kept looking back over his shoulder at Tamaki and Imayoshi who disappeared back into the blackness of the night._

"_Please… Keep them safe…" Takao murmured a prayer beneath his breath. _

_He wonders for a wonder why he couldn't believe in it himself._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Geez, pretty long chapter this time around. And on a side note, I know that I can't really judge how well a story is doing based on the number of reviews, but I'll really appreciate some feedback for this story, as this reincarnation AU is based on a fantasy based reality story in the Kuroko no Basuke fandom, and I'm not even sure if my readers find it interesting or boring. _

_To answer a question that I've received some time ago, while basketball will still play a part in this story, it won't be the focal point of this story. This story will mainly be about acceptance, their memories and their bonds. Because even though they've already reincarnated, due to what had happened in their past life, all those that have remembered are still clinging onto their old memories._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
